


In Another Time, And In Another Place

by Tabi



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu | The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabi/pseuds/Tabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koizumi is curious about what Kyon encountered, that winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Time, And In Another Place

"What was I like, then?"

It was spring by the time Koizumi came to ask that question. After school, and on the way to the clubroom. As usual. Kyon had wondered if he was to be the last to join them (and thus risk Haruhi's ire), but encountering Koizumi in the lower corridor proved this assumption wrong.

It was a question that seemed, for a moment, to have come from nowhere. They were perhaps two minutes from the clubroom now, but Kyon paused his step. "Hm?"

Koizumi stopped also, turning around with that usual smile. "In that other world of yours."

Kyon shoved his hands into his pockets. "I wouldn't call it _mine_ , so much... anyway, why are you asking me _now_? I already told you about it--"

"Mere curiosity."

That smile didn't lessen; Kyon frowned in reply, but supposed it harmless to elaborate. He had at least told Koizumi of his experiences over the winter season, but there lay a difference between reported fact and received opinion. And if it were the case that somebody had met your 'other self', or 'another self', then _wouldn't_ they wish to know more? Perhaps, thinking of it like that, it was already surprising that it had taken Koizumi this long to ask, but then Kyon supposed that they had little opportunity like this - time spent together without Haruhi's presence was already rare to begin with, let alone time enough to discuss such a strange and lengthy topic. And so, it seemed that Koizumi had decided that two minutes before arriving at the clubroom had to be enough. Kyon smiled and carried on walking, then past Koizumi. "Well, you were still a transfer student..."

"I'd gathered _that_ much."

"And you followed Haruhi around like--"

"... Like...?"

 _Like one of those men who won't take no for an answer, but refuse even more steadfastly to press the issue._ "... Nothing."

Koizumi caught up to Kyon's pace, his smile light and his expression interested. "I'm curious as to your opinion of the other me. Though, to think that even _there_ I would end up alongside Suzumiya-san... why, it seems as if I can't escape her...! Not that I would wish to, of _course_. Such desire would be foolish."

Kyon laughed slightly, "I don't think he'd have wanted to, either."

"No?"

"... I think you--... I think you _liked_ her." (There was no _think_ about it, but to say so in a straightforward manner was just... embarrassing.) This time, it seemed to be Koizumi's turn to come to a halt. Kyon stopped also, looking back towards him. (They were at the staircase, now.)

"Really? I suppose, in that world, being a normal teenager with normal feelings... if, as a person, I happened to be drawn towards Suzumiya-san, it should still have to be for a reason. As unsatisfactory as it may seem... that is as much a reason as any other, I believe."

"I'm not--... sure... she felt the same way." _Or that I should be saying this._

"I would have been shocked had things been any different."

The clubroom could wait. Two students hurried on by behind where the two of them stood; Kyon stepped back to make way for them, allowing them to pass before continuing on in a slightly hushed tone. "You were jealous of me. I, I mean, not _you_ you, the _other_ you. Him. He was, I mean. For being close to Haruhi here. That is, closer than you seemed to be. ... _He_ seemed to be."

This indecision seemed to amuse Koizumi. "I see. So, I was somebody who loved, despite of - or perhaps because of - the odds. Somebody who felt jealousy, and somebody who didn't mind expressing such thoughts and feelings..." He brought one hand to his chin, "I see. How interesting."

Kyon began to make his way up the staircase. "What, and you're not like that?" (He realised that he had no idea if Koizumi was or wasn't, and this seemed as good a time as any to try to tease some element of that question to the surface - if such a thing existed, and such a thing were possible to begin with, of course.)

"I only wish I had the time for such things! It must be nice to be so carefree, for _those_ to be your worries. Naturally, I admire Suzumiya-san, but anything beyond that would only be foolish. To allow such feelings to overtake oneself... might even be nice, I wonder. However, if they were to exist, I simply couldn't allow them to become a priority."

Kyon waited at the top of the stairs. "But if something like that _did_ happen, what's with all this 'priority' talk? Isn't it the kind of thing where you can't help it, no matter what?"

"You can't imagine it unless you've been there, I suppose. Or, to imagine, and to _understand_... two very different things."

"Right..." (Kyon wasn't really sure that he understood, and so deflected the issue.) "Anyway, she's waiting for us. Unless there were other things you wanted to ask me? Before you can't say anything else."

"No, no, I'm quite content for now. Although, if I were to think of anything else, I would ask you immediately. You've not changed your number, have you?"

"No..."

 _Smile_. "Then, expect some late-night text messages one of these days. I'm sure something will occur to me." Koizumi reached the top of the staircase also, indicating along the corridor. "Now, don't you wish to make your entrance? After all, if you were to be the last to arrive, I imagine she'd take great delight in some form of compensation on your part... since we met like this, I'll be kind enough to give you a head start. I'll risk her anger, just for today."

"Huh? Oh! Thanks, Koizumi." Kyon raised a hand in gratitude, before making his way quickly along the corridor. Koizumi, on the other hand, took his time; he watched as Kyon reached the door and as he made his way inside. Even from this distance, the indistinct sound of Haruhi's raised voice was audible - clearly this small act of kindness just hadn't been enough to assuage her irritation. _All the same_ , Koizumi thought to himself, _it doesn't hurt to try_.

He came to the door, but stopped in front of it. He held fingertips against the doorhandle, momentarily loathe to make the crossing (and she was still angry, inside). _Someone who loved, and loved enough for it to be obvious. Even to you_. Taking the handle, he smiled to himself - but as if taking a gamble, he maintained that bitter smile right through until the door opened fully and until he simply wasn't allowed to keep such an expression.

 _Jealous of myself, now?_

 _...How ridiculous._


End file.
